ThE SuPerNatuRal's
by BeautyTiger
Summary: A group of people don't belong in the world with humans. They're more different than the average, they can be powerful, faster, smarter and either can be mean or nice. The world filled with witches, sorceress, Vampire's, Wild hunters. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia Jerza and more.
1. New Beginnings

**OoOoOoOo**

"Did you get everything?" A low deep voice whispered.

"We can't leave anything behind or leave any evidence. Got that?" Another deep voice whispered in the small dark room.

"Yes sir. Nothing behind." The deep voiced man saluted and grabbed a couple of boxes. He handed it to another person in the room.

"Okay, so tell me again..." The very petite small girl asked as a box was being handed to her, she sighed. "Why are we doing this?"

Next a very beautiful redheaded woman smiled in amusement, a twinkly sparkle shined in her eyes. "It's actually quite interesting don't you think, I mean we are stealing but-"

The handsome man from before appeared out of the shadows. "It's not stealing when we're taking our shit back."

The petite girl shook her head in disappointment. "I know that," she mumbled lowly.

The man straightened himself, grabbing a couple of items in the boxes. "Everyone get ready, we're about to move out," the mystery man grinned, a sharp toothy grin where his obvious canine teeth were. He moved forward and pushed the two back doors open, heading out quietly and sneaky-like with his crew behind him.

Everyone wore a similar uniform outfit, the girls wore white collared shirts with a light weight black bullet proof vest on top, combat shorts adding with a tactical belt, and brown combat boots, while the guys wore a plain black shirt underneath their tan plate carrier vests, tactical army print pants and black combat boots half hidden inside their pants.

The man turned on his earpiece and spoke. "We're heading out, bring the truck around."

It took a few minutes before someone from the call responded. "Affirmative sir."

— **X—**

Lucy sighed into her pillow, "Ugh, I have another match coming up."

"Yeah, yeah, hope you can make it there too," The blonde rolled her eyes as she talked to her boyfriend through the phone. "Yes I can handle myself... Yeah, whatever, bye," she tossed the pillow aside and sat up on her bed, crossing her arms. "Asshole, don't understand why he's worrying about it now," she sighed in frustration and ruffled her hair. "I can't stay with him anymore."

Lucy Heartfilia, a 22 year old writer, currently in her apartment that she shares with her best friends, right now she's wearing a huge pink hoodie on with matching pink shorts, her hair tied up into a bun. A boyfriend who she's soon going to break up with, because honestly if she stays with that pansy any longer, she'll rip out her own hair. All of it.

Suddenly hearing a twist to the doorknob, Lucy's eyes narrowed, grabbing her bat and standing up while walking calmly to the living room, positioning herself in front of the door.

As soon as the door opened she swung her bat, almost hitting the burglar in the face, almost, but she stopped her reflex an inch by the face.

The blonde kept a straight face, sighing as she heard the familiar yelp, she lowered her bat by her side. "Levy, I told you to call me when you come home." Her voice is tranquil as ever, not fearing what would have happened if it wasn't her best friend.

The petite blue haired girl breathed, a hand resting where her heart is, her eyes going up to meet her blonde friend, Levy frowned, staring at Lucy one second and then moving to the bat the next. "And I told you..." She snatched the bat away from her, "Not to keep so many weapons in your room, almost gave me a heart attack."

Lucy rolled her eyes, a small smile landing on her face. "Safety precautions," and grabbed the bat back, she set it down next to the couch. "Where were you? And where's Erza?"

Levy groaned, tiredly settling down on the couch. "I was with Gajeel... And Erza..." The petite woman hated lying to her friend but she had to do it. "Erza's staying with Jellal for the night."

Lucy rose a brow suspiciously, her hands on her hips, she stared at Levy for a few more seconds, after deciding not to worry about it, Lucy sighed and sat next to Levy. "What is with you two and your boyfriends."

Levy snorted, "Really asking that?"

Lucy shrugged in disinterest. "You guys hang out with them way too much, that's all."

"Lu-chan, you could be doing all these things with your boyfriend too."

"Not interested."

"Who? You or him?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Complicated."

"Lu-chan."

Lucy closed her eyes, breathing softly. "Because... Luke is like... He's just...Ugh," she moaned and threw her hands up.

Levy giggled. "Just say it Lu-chan."

Lucy turned her head to her, staring intently. "Luke is like a girl, he's such a pansy Levy I can't stand it anymore."

Levy snickered, resting her cheek against her hand, elbow on the arm rest. "Tell me how he's like a girl?"

"Well first off, he's scared of everything and I mean, ev-ery-thing, he hates scary movies and he's never been to any one of my matches, because and I quote, boxing is too dangerous I don't think I can handle all that violence, why don't we just go to a picnic instead."

Levy burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Did he really?"

Lucy pouted and pushed her friend gently. "It's not funny, I know a lot of guys out there are sensitive, but Luke is just too much, he's basically a sweet school girl." She looked at Levy again, her face serious. "Lev, I'm gonna break up with him."

The blunette finally stopped her laughing fit but not before she wiped a tear away from her eye, her hand landing on the blondes shoulder. "Listen Lu-chan, it's your decision if you want to break up with him or not, I mean I get _why_ but leave him if you want, he isn't your type at all and if you never liked him, I don't get why you agreed to go out with him."

She sighed again. "Complicated."

Levy smiled softly and patted her head. "You know what, as soon as you break up with him, I'm gonna take you out tomorrow."

"Thanks Levy but I have a match tomorrow."

Levy pouted. "Aww. Fine then I'll be seeing you at your match tomorrow and Erza'll be there too."

"Thanks." Lucy stood up from the couch and stretched, yawning loudly. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Levy waved, when she left the room, she sighed and leaned into the comfy couch. "I hate lying."

— **X—**

You could smell the stench and sweat throughout the gym, Lucy hitting the punching bag fiercely, small sweat drops of water flying every time she'd hit. Her outfit contains a red sports bra with tight black shorts, hair tied into a ponytail with strands falling to the sides, she had padded gloves on and a boxing mouthpiece in, preparing for her fight.

Lucy stopped and breathed, stretching out a bit. She looked around, on the other side you could see her opponent preparing as well and out into the crowd she saw Levy and Erza, when they locked eyes they waved at her and she returned it.

In the corner of her eye she saw two men walking towards her friends, one with black long hair and the other has light pink hair, guess you could say salmon.

Lucy knew the first one, since she met Gajeel before, but the other... She had no idea.

It was like in slow motion, when his head turned towards hers and their eyes met for a split second before they each turned back to their respective doings.

When the bell rang, she shook her head, it was time for her to step into the ring. She wasn't a professional boxer, she had a chance to be a professional but she turned it down because boxing to her is more of a hobby.

She stepped into the ring at the same time the other girl did, the referee told them the same old rules and once he was done, they began.

The two of them stepped back, keeping their guard up, a few seconds after, the other girl made the first move. She threw a right hook in Lucy's way and as if it wasn't obvious enough the blonde dodged it, she ducked and landed a low blow on her, higher towards the stomach though.

The other girl grunted and tried to land a punch on her, but in a useless attempt she missed because of the blow before. When she missed, Lucy tackled the girl to the ground, grabbing an arm and going for the arm bar, it took a few seconds for the other girl to yelp in pain and tap out. The referee strained Lucy off of the woman and grabbed an arm, bringing it up.

Out in the crowd people yelled, they already knew Lucy was going to win, she's been undefeated ever since she started her training years ago, but she's been going to the same gym for years and regulars who come, already know her.

Lucy hopped off the ring and grabbed a towel, wiping away sweat.

Levy and Erza walked up to her after the match.

"You did well Lucy, but then again you always do." Erza smiled and patted her on the back.

Lucy stared at her, panting heavily. "Thanks Erza but I could never be as good as you."

The red head hummed in thought, bringing a hand up to her chin and stroking it. "Well…"

"Rude much." Levy tagged in and laughed.

"Levy, Erza, this a friend of yours?" A man spoke, breaking the girl's laughter.

One out of the two women stiffened, feeling like a robot as she turned slowly, Erza turned to him and scowled, crossing her arms. "Don't. Natsu."

The pink headed man named Natsu rose a curious brow, bringing his hands up for defense. "What, I haven't even done anything," he shrugged but soon after, he smirked. "Am I not allowed to talk to one of your friends?"

Lucy stood behind them, standing innocently by, watching the entire ordeal.

Levy narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Gajeel, I told you to never bring Natsu here," She got closer to him and hit his shoulder lightly.

The black haired man slowly exhaled, his large hand settling on the blunette's head. "Shrimp, he said he wanted to talk to you two, so I brought him here, what's the harm in that?" He looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Levy's brows furrowed further down, she reached up and grabbed his ear harshly, pulling him away from the group of people. Once no one was near she let go and hit him again.

"You know I could do without the whole hitting thing."

She hmphed and looked him straight in the eye. "The harm in you bringing Natsu here is horrible, you know he's looking for someone with athletic skill, someone with agility and Lucy has all that."

"Relax shrimp, he won't hire bunny girl, to him, she's probably some blonde bimbo who can box."

She scoffed. "You're an idiot Gajeel, Lucy's different, she's smarter than the average person, she can do things normal people can't do, she's-"

"Like us," Gajeel finished. "

Silence entered the two.

Levy heaved a sigh. "Yeah, just like us."

Gajeel stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "C'mon shrimp, you know it's true, we were chosen for that same reason and that pink bastard over there saved us all. Were all different. We. Are-"

"The supernatural." She whispered.

Gajeel nodded and tightened his hold on her. "That's right and Natsu is someone who can tell if you have power in you, he can tell you if you were born with it or not. He can tell if you're special and brings you along, that's what he does, that's who he is."

Levy groaned. "I just don't want her to be a part of any this, she's too innocent."

He snorted. "Shrimp, she ain't that innocent, did you see what she did to that girl, gave no mercy."

The blunette laughed. "I guess, but she's always been like that."

Gajeel looked up at the ceiling and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You think she has power?"

Silence came once more.

Levy breathed softly. "I honestly wouldn't know if she did, Lucy hides a lot of things from us, sometimes I can't understand her... but I guess that what she wants."

He shrugged and patted her back. "We should go back in there, you know what Erza could do."

"Yeah let's go."

The couple walked back into the room, Levy looked ahead and was surprised at what she saw, the three of them were standing there but Erza was sneering at Natsu and he was there smirking, arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"What's going on?" Levy hopped in on the scene with Gajeel next to her.

Erza's eyes shifted to the blunette's, she had her arms crossed, eyes daggering. "Levy, Natsu wants to take Lucy in."

Levy's eyes widened in fear. "No you can't do that!" She shouted, moving closer to the pink haired man and grabbing his arm.

Natsu's brow raised up inquisitively, he stared at the short framed girl. "Why not?"

"Because-"

"Because we said no, Natsu." Erza spoke fiercely, fist balled up and ready to hit someone, she took Lucy away from him, who in by the way looked confused as ever.

The said man chuckled. "You don't tell me what to do Erza. I can take in whoever I want, that is if she's willing." He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her.

Lucy smiled back, a pink tinge can be seen on her cheeks.

"Why do you want Lucy?" Levy glared at him and moved the blonde behind her and Erza.

Crossing his arms, Natsu smirked. "That's between me and her." He started moving forward, pushing the girls to the side and walked to Lucy, mouth pressed to her ear. "If you're interested, call me," he then pulled out a card and grabbed her wrist, placing it in her hand and closing it.

He stepped back and winked at her, turning around and walking away, not even sparing a second glance to Erza and Levy.

Gajeel shook his head in dissatisfaction and kissed his girlfriend goodbye, following his boss.

Erza walked up to her and asked. "What did he say to you?"

Lucy kept a straight face, putting her hand in her back pocket and bringing it back out. "Nothing interesting," she shrugged and walked away.

Erza and Levy stared at her as she left.

"You know, in a way... those two are just alike."

"Starting to see it now."

— **X—**

Lucy was home, sitting on her bed, thinking about what occurred today. She still hadn't broken up with her boyfriend, since she didn't see him all day, he didn't even bother to call her either, probably bird watching with his friends.

"That Natsu guy was pretty cute." Lucy thought aloud, mumbling to herself, Levy and Erza went out again, leaving the blonde all by herself.

She sighed heavily. "Should I?"

She took the card out of her back pocket, where she placed it before, looking at the number, "Natsu Dragneel, huh," she grabbed her phone that was on her end table and dialed the number, she waited a few more seconds and after the third ring, she heard the click.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Natsu." She heard a laugh through the phone.

"So... Where should we meet?"

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **My new story, I kinda like it and I hope you guys do too. Now they won't have the same magic as the series and since this is my story I'm gonna make them supernatural, with different power's, almost similar to their magic. It'll be awesome I promise.**

 **Leave a review if you like it.**

 **Don't worry the next chapter is coming soon.**


	2. Everything's Weird

**OoOoOoOo**

After the phone call with Natsu, Lucy got up and got dressed. She was told to meet with him at the Fairy Tail bar, late evening.

Currently sitting at the bar with a drink in her hands and waiting for a certain someone to show up, she really hopes she wouldn't get stood up by him. She drank from the glass, ice clinking together and staring into space, the burning sensation going down her throat like fire. Men came over a couple of times to ask if she wanted to dance or go home with them later, to all she has refused and some she didn't even spare a glance their way.

The blonde wore a red unique, elegant and long cocktail dress with an open slit to the right side of her leg, you would say it would be weird to be wearing something so flashy like that at a club, but fairy Tail wasn't an ordinary club, a man older than you think owns the club and tonight had a theme, a sophisticated cocktail party theme.

Everyone wore something elegant and had dressed up for the occasion, but even so... People on the dance floor were dancing so vulgar, and so close you'd think they would be stuck together, tonight is even more sexual than she had ever seen it. You can smell the alcohol in the air, the sweat and people grinding on each other, men rasping and jarring females closer, woman gyrating their hips like no tomorrow.

Lucy grimaced as people were so close, they either came here to get laid or... Get laid.

Someone tapped the blonde on her shoulder, she immediately turned her head to the left to see who it was, her eyes widened, surprised by the gorgeous man in front of her, she turned back swiftly and drank a little more out of her glassed whine.

She could feel him sit down next to her and his gentle voice speaking. "Lucy right?"

She nodded, giving him the answer he wanted, bringing a hand up to move a strand of her hair behind her ear, her right leg settling on top of her left and showing some skin. "Yeah."

Natsu fixated his gaze towards her legs before shifting it back to her face, placing his elbows on the counter top and colliding his fingers together. "Okay Lucy, why did you call me?"

Her brow rose, staring at him weirdly. "The same reason why you gave me your card."

His dark onyx eyes sparkled at her words. "So you found me interesting and decided to call me."

She shrugged and raised up a hand, pointing a finger out and signaling that she wants another drink. "As I recall, you're the one who told me that if I was interested in whatever you did, then to call you."

His eyes widened in astonishment. "You came here, whether not knowing what I do or not."

The drink she ordered was passed down to her, grabbing it and taking a sip, she placed it down on the coaster and her impassivity stare showed, that she didn't care. "Am I supposed to be troubled by things I don't know," she heaved out a sigh. "I like to take chances, no matter if they're dangerous or not."

Natsu's ears perked up and his eyes lowered down, he gave a toothy grin and stood up from the stool. "Dance with me." More commanding than he thought.

She contemplated whether to dance with him or just stay sitting down, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and the two went strutting down to the dance floor.

It was a slow song but in moments, it would soon pick up the pace.

Natsu put his right hand on Lucy's mid-upper back and the other hand gently grasped hers, she generally placed her left hand on his shoulder. They positioned their feet, each a foot away from each other, as soon as the music started, they both began swaying with the beat. Their steps moved roughly in time with beat of the music, each time he moved two steps forward she moved two steps back. Both panting and never losing sight of their eyes, at some point in time the music gradually sped up and so did they, sweat beading down their faces.

Natsu feeling sexually attracted to her at this moment, breathed and grinned, their eyes meeting and his eyes gleamed, he decided to twirl her around, her red dress swaying around her and her sexy red heels smoothly spinning on the dance floor. He twirled her back and harshly crashed her against him, chests rising up and heaving. He grabbed her right leg and held on, near his hip, smirking, Lucy aware of the situation held onto him tightly and waited for the dip.

As he dipped her, Natsu saw a small smile forming on her face.

The song had ended and everyone surrounding them clapped, Natsu and Lucy never noticed the crowd around them, he slowly brought her back up.

A few minutes of catching their breaths and not speaking, Natsu grabbed her wrist and lead her away from the crowd.

Finding the nearest room for them both, he gratingly pushed her onto the door and kissed her.

Their lips moved perfectly with one another, tongue coming out and dominating hers, hands needingly touching each other.

His hands lowered down to her ass and picked her up, she hurriedly wrapped her legs around his waist and started unbuttoning his vest.

They broke apart, Natsu started making his way towards her neck, sniffing the wondrous perfume that she had on, he licked her collarbone and went back up towards her neck to suck on her soft skin.

Lucy moaned quietly. "I never thought that a little dance could change and turn out this way," one hand taking off his black vest and the other reaching up for his hair, grabbing onto it tightly.

"Nothing ever... Goes... As planned." A wet popping sound went unnoticed by the blonde as he left her neck and kissed his way down to her breast each time he spoke, his large nimble fingers reached for the red straps of her dress and pulled it down, his brow rose. "No bra, interesting," he went down and took a beautiful perky pink nipple into his mouth.

A little alcohol and the smell of sex never hurt anybody, but the fumes of them clashing could make you do crazy things.

Lucy bit her lip and leaned her head flat against the wall, silently moaning. Finally deciding to have a little more pleasure, she moved her hips forward, grinding herself against the huge bulge that can be seen on his pants.

Natsu let go with a loud sounding 'pop', he groaned. "Don't do that, I'll seriously fuck you right here," hissing at the blonde.

She did it again, daring him. "Go ahead," she panted softly.

He growled and moved his lips back onto hers.

Suddenly a knock was heard. "Hey anyone there!"

The two in the room froze.

Lucy quickly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he set her down quietly. Bringing a finger up to his lips as he shushed her.

She nodded silently and pushed the straps of her dress back on, the mood was ruined. Lucy walked behind him and sat down on the bed gently, Natsu stayed by the door and waited for the man to leave, with his hearing he would be able to listen to his footstep walking down the hall.

As soon as the coast became clear, the pair sighed in relief. Natsu walked over to the Lucy and sat next to her.

They sat in silence.

Natsu reached inside of his suit and took a card out. "I want you to come see me tomorrow." He handed it to her.

Lucy took it, staring at the oddly foreign object. "It would be easier for you to tell me what you do and why my friends don't want me seeing you at all?"

Natsu laughed and stood back up. "When we meet again, I'll tell you everything." That was all he said as he walked out the door mysteriously and leaving a clueless looking blonde sitting on the bed.

— **X—**

The next morning, Lucy woke up to seeing her two best friends gone again, she sighed ' _they could at least tell me where they're going_ ' she shrugged it off and went into the bathroom.

After the bath she got dressed in a dark blue tank top with a black jacket on top, wearing black skinny jeans and dark blue converses, her everyday hairstyle contained a ponytail with a blue bow around it.

Lucy got ready to meet someone that she didn't know what for, she took out the card that was handed to her yesterday, looking at it again and finding the object not being a normal card, she felt something on it, the card felt like it was on fire but another thing that caught her eye was the beautiful sign written on it, it was in another language, she could tell, but somehow she can understand it. It had the word supernatural on it, but that was it.

Lucy shook her head and walked outside, ready to meet the man that could possibly change her life.

She stood right outside of the place, her head cocked to the side in confusion. The place she stood right outside of was the Fairy Tail bar, her eyes stayed emotionless, she went inside, since it was so early in the morning, people were barely there, only like three to four people were inside. Lucy didn't understand it but she took a seat at the bar and ordered herself a drink.

She took out the card again, not knowing what to do with it, the address it had on it was the address from the bar, well... She's in here... Now what?

Lucy never felt this clueless in her life, it felt odd just to be inside a bar at this time of day and if felt even more odd that the bartender was staring at the card in her hands. Lucy stared at the bartender, she'd never seen this woman before and she was a regular here, but mostly in the evenings.

' _I guess she's always at morning shifts._ ' The blonde thought to herself, the white haired bartender with sparkling blue eyes is a very beautiful young woman, she has long flowing hair and her pink-white dress stood out in this bland color bar.

"Excuse me miss?"

Lucy looked up from her glass, surprised that the young bartender was talking to her. "Yes."

She pointed at the card. "Where did you get that?" coming closer to Lucy, while cleaning a clear glass.

"Hmm," Lucy looked down to the card. "Oh, this. Someone gave it to me yesterday, he told me to come here."

The young bartender widened her eyes, she nodded in understanding. "So..." Her index finger started juddering, and the radiant yet captivated smile showed Lucy that she wasn't just a regular bartender. "You understand the words on this card?"

Lucy rose a curious brow. "Yes I can."

"Oh." Her smile grew bigger. "Can you tell me what it says?"

Lucy nodded and looked back down to the card slowly. "Supernatural."

Her smile was slowly morphing into a frown. "Is that all you see?"

Lucy almost nodded at her question, but she took another glance at the card and noticed more letters appearing on it, she wasn't afraid, but her eyes widened in shock, her head shook away the weirdness of what's going on.

She squinted and read the letters out loud to the bartender. "It says, Supernatural's-"

"Sweetie," The white haired woman leaned in and whispered lowly. "If you can read it just how it looks, please do."

The blonde nodded, she breathed. "Supernaturals... Semper... Suscipiat."

The young bartender's throat hitched. "Eine hexe," she mumbled to herself.

Lucy barely caught what the woman said, she didn't even understand what she said.

The young woman shook away the thoughts that clouded her mind, she smiled sweetly. "Sweetheart can I get a name?"

"Sure... It's Lucy."

"Have a last name?"

"No point in saying my last name when I don't even know yours."

The bartender giggled, a hand shrouding her mouth. "Sorry. My names Mirajane Strauss, how about you?"

"It's H-"she started but couldn't finish as she heard something from behind the suspicious looking woman.

Mirajane jolted quietly. "Oh, it must be time," she looked behind her and stared at the solid metal door. "Lucy. Please come this way."

The blonde nodded and stood up from the bar stool, she went around and stood where Mirajane was. The white haired bartender opened the heavy metal door, she stared at Lucy, bobbing her head and waiting for her to go in.

She walked in slowly into the cold dark room, making very light steps inside. Lucy looked down, seeing old wooden stairs leading down the rest of the way, she heard the door behind her shut loudly, turning around to see if Mirajane was coming, she wasn't surprised in the least when she didn't see anyone behind her.

Lucy turned back, only to be met with the young bartender, head tilted innocently, pointing at her. "How did you-"

She stood straight, her peripheral vision blindly looking at Lucy, Mirajane smiled lightly. "Questions are to be asked later, we need to go, someone's getting impatient... Machtige hexe," muttering the last two words.

Still confused of what she's saying, Lucy shrugged it off and followed Mirajane. You couldn't see anything in here, it's so very dark, that she tripped a couple of times while being in this creepy place, it felt like a one way path, each step she took the walls felt like they were getting smaller and smaller every time they got closer to where they needed to be, she wondered how Mirajane was walking through all of this without having any problems.

Lucy squinted her eyes and looked at the white haired woman, she could see a faint light outlining her blue orbs, like something is leading the way for her.

She silently yelped as she went into a stop, bumping into the back side of Mirajane.

"Lucy stand back please." The woman asked as she only stared in the direction of nothing, well from Lucy's perspective that's what she saw.

The blonde nodded quietly and took a couple steps back from the barmaid.

Mirajane placed her hands on a cold brick wall and began to whisper something. "Offnen... Sie... Die Tur... Zum... Buro... Seines."

Lucy shut her eyes as a strong wind blew and shines of light surrounded a shape like door. Her forearm coming up to settle on her forehead, hair flying around and going crazy from the wind. She put down her arm when she felt the wind breezily pass, her eyes opened and both eyebrows raised up in shock, she could feel the overwhelming sensation coming through this... This... Thing.

Mirajane turned around and gestured for Lucy to step in.

Lucy frowned and crossed her arms. "You want me to go inside... Of that," she pointed towards the shining light.

The barmaid smiled and nodded. "It won't hurt you, all you have to do is close your eyes and say this."

She handed her some paper that had a few words on it and it was the same language she spoke when she read the words on the card from before, raising a brow. "Is this optional?"

"It is, but I want to hear you say these words."

Staring at the paper in suspicion, she read the words carefully. "Duc me ad Fiore." As soon as she read them, she felt herself being pulled inside the light, her feet sliding on the floor and her eyes screamed panic. "W-w-what's going on!? Mirajane!?"

Mirajane stood there smiling, she waved at her.

Her arms flailed around as she looked for something to hold onto, "I-I don't understand what's happening!?" Her legs went in first and then her torso, the light was slowly swallowing her whole, "M-Mira-" Her sentence cut off, after the light swallowed her head, and her arms were slowly going in, the only thing left was the piece of paper that she held.

It swayed down silently down to the floor. Mirajane kneeled down and picked it up, sighing in relief and crumbling the paper into her hands. "Unsere... Mächtige Hexe... Ist die Heimat."

— **X—**

Lucy's eyes were shut closed and her lips were tightly shut together as she held her breath severely.

She had no idea where she was and it felt like she was flying in the sky, making her eyes close tighter. ' _Why is this happening to me, this is so stupid, I don't even know where I am_ ' she slowly opened her lids, and then it quickly widened.

She was in the sky and falling down very quickly, her hands reaching up to her face covering her from what was about to come, she wanted to yell and scream, Lucy never felt this way before, her emotions were going wild, she was thrilled and afraid, she wanted to punch someone all at the same time.

She could feel herself getting closer to the ground.

"Oh god, someone help me." As soon as she uttered those words she felt herself come to a stop, peeking through her fingers and only seeing tan skin with a really huge grin.

Hearing him chuckle made her shoulders slump, as she relaxed into his arms and sighed in relief, her arms fell and rested onto her stomach. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"So... What took you so long?"

Her eyes narrowed at the idiotic question, she had the urge to punch him right in the face. "Seriously? You gave me a fucking card and told me to meet you at the bar-"

"I never said that-"

"Then I met some weird but nice lady and she saw the card you gave me, she took me into some stupid dark place that I couldn't even see in and I don't want to know how she was able to do it but she managed to get me to say a couple of words and as soon as I said them I got swallowed by light, light! Then the next thing I know I'm falling through the air and seeing you in some... other different universe," she rambled and groaned in frustration.

Natsu's grin widened, holding his desire to laugh. "Well, I'm glad you made it here safe and sound, but I have a little surprise for you."

Lucy's brow rose curiously. "What is it?" Her tone more irate then anything.

Natsu laughed and let her down gently. "It's not a surprise if I tell you now is it."

She dusted herself off and crossed her arms angrily. "Fine let's go."

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Done with chapter two, it's my birthday today so I felt like updating something, finally old enough now, Yay!**

 **Oh and the different languages on here is…**

 **I'm not telling, I won't be translating anything because… Well… that's no fun right? I like to find things out by myself and it's pretty cool to learn what you don't know. But if I feel the need to translate then I will, but only the significant ones.**

 **The languages I have are my personal favorites and I think that they have interesting words to them, you don't have to say it how they say it though, just read it how you want.**

 **R &R, hope you guys like it. Lemons are soon to be here in the future but that was just a teaser, and everyone is different. Witches have the same language and others who are the same will have the same language. I'll explain little by little, depending on what I do in each chapter.**

 **Goodbye. Beauty out~**


End file.
